Saving Kurena
by Soralake
Summary: Kurena and Dark have known each other for years, but have kept their relationship a secret for years. Now that Kurena's grandmother has figured it out, what will happen between Kurena and Dark? Btw, this is more of a short story. Thanks! :
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Kurena**

By Im4Nick

From the TV Anime series and book series DN Angel

Part 1: Meeting again

Hi, my name is Kurena Martez. I am 14 years old. Today is my birthday and something strange happened. I turned into someone else! I learned from my mother and my grandmother that our family line was descended from one of the great angels named Rhienna. She was a great protector and phantom thief many years ago and her spirit has been passed down our female family line, and whenever a girl turns 14, she becomes part of Rhienna. My mother has been training me for many years to fight evil and now…my time has come.

"Mom! I'm gonna be late for school!" I said impatiently as my mom tried to put a coat on me.

"Alright, alright! Go! I'll see you after school and don't be late! You Grams and I need something done tonight!" my mom said waving as I ran out the door.

I just barely made it to my first class and then at the end of the day, I was running to get out of there when I ran smack into Daisuke Niwa-kun!

"Oh! I am so sorry Niwa! I didn't see you!" I said getting flustered as I helped Niwa pick up his books.

"Oh, Ms. Martez! It's alright! I should have been more careful!" Niwa replied, smiling.

"Oh, no, I should be more careful! I was in a hurry to get ho-oh my!" I said glancing at the clock. "I'm sorry, Niwa, but I have to go! I'm gonna be late!"

"Oh, alright, see you!" Niwa said and then blushed and turned around as I dashed out the door.

"I wonder why Niwa was blushing?" I thought as I ran to the house and put my backpack down.

"Mom! Grams! I'm home!" I said looking around to see where everyone went. "Mom? Hello? Ahhh!"

I almost fell through the floor as I realized they were testing me.

"Not again!" I mumbled as I ran through the halls, trying to dodge the traps. I finally made it to the door and opened it and went in out of breath.

"Great! You made it. Now you're ready. Go put this on before you transform!" My mom said as she handed me an outfit that was disguised as a dress but had shorts underneath.

I went to change and then went out and transformed.

"Ah, Rhienna, long time no see!" my mom said excitedly.

"Same to you." I said as I glanced around the room. "So, what am I doing?"

"We need you to take the golden key. There's something someone evil wants to use it for, but we have to take it before they get it. Oh, and watch out for Dark." My mom said as I suddenly looked up.

"Dark? He's back?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, so be careful." Mom replied as I began walking out the door and down the stairs.

"I will." I replied and flew into the night.

"Okay, let's see, oh, hey Star!" I said, as a cute little bunny hopped out of my pocket. "I guess mom didn't forget."

I reached the museum where the key was being held when I saw another figure going inside as well. I went in and walked down the halls to where it was and was about to grab the key when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Long time no see." The dark figure said as I slowly turned around.

"Dark." I said in a whisper. "I heard you'd be here. Are you here for the key also?"

Dark nodded before we heard a crash. I sprang up as Dark turned.

"Someone else is here." Dark murmured softly. "You should get out of here."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." Dark replied and turned to me.

We got so close that I could smell his sweet breath before he suddenly turned around and ran off.

I successfully made it home with the key and gave it to my mom and changed back.

That next night, I went out again to get a painting when I ran into Dark again.

"Dark!" I said in surprise as I saw him walk up to me.

"So we meet again. You know, we really have to stop meeting like this." Dark said, grinning.

"Yeah, I agree. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Same reason you are. So, how have you been?" Dark asked quietly.

"I've been well. How about you?" I asked, and before I could react Dark reached out and kissed me tenderly before he replied.

"I've been well." Dark said as he moved a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

"I've missed you." I said, smiling as Dark kissed me again.

"Me too." Dark said and then we both turned as we heard someone yelling down the hall.

"We'd better go." Dark said, taking my hand.

"When can I see you again?" I asked as we rushed out of the building.

"Maybe tomorrow. I know that I may have to be doing something then. Listen to me, from now on we have to be very careful. We can't alert anyone that we know each other. I can't let anything happen to you." Dark said, looking at me with dark piercing eyes and concern.

I nodded as we flew through the night and Dark stopped short a few yards to let me appear to be alone. I waved goodbye and Dark nodded sadly as he turned and flew the opposite way before I went inside.

"Here's the key." I said as I walked in.

"Oh, good you got it. Thanks." My mom said as I transformed back into Kurena. "Go and get some rest sweetheart. You must be tired."

"Alright." I replied as I went sleepily upstairs and changed into my nightgown and was about to snuggle in and go to sleep when I felt a light breeze brush past my face.

I suddenly sat up and sighed with relief as I saw Dark standing over me.

"Dark!" I said softly as he smiled and sat down next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" Dark replied in mock hurt.

"Oh, no of course not. I was just surprised that you could sneak in. I don't want anyone to find you." I said as I curled up sleepily in Dark's arms.

"Don't worry, I'm very good at hiding. Now, just get some rest. You've had a long day." Dark said, stroking my hair.

I fell asleep quickly and when I woke up, I still felt Dark sitting next to me, but this time he was asleep. When I shifted in his arms a little, he woke and then smiled sleepily at me.

"I guess I fell asleep." Dark said and then I laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said as I sat up and then went to change.

When I came out Dark was standing to the side of my dresser, staring out the window and I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his upper body. He laid his hands on top of mine and we stood like that for what seemed ages before I heard someone climbing the stairs.

"Oh! That's probably my mom! You'd better go!" I said as I released my hands from around him and Dark put his hand briefly on my cheek before he climbed out the window.

"Kurena!" my grandmother exclaimed as I turned around to face her.

"Grams!" I said, trying my best to smile.

"Why did you make him leave? I wanted to talk to that boy!" Grams replied and then she laughed at my shocked expression. "Don't worry, we knew that he was here. It's okay though. Get him back in here."

"I-uh-okay. Dark?" I called through the window and then Dark gracefully climbed back into the room and went to give my grandmother a hug.

"Oh, Nimi! I haven't seen you in so long! It's great to see you!" Dark said, smiling as he gave her a hug.

"Dark, it's so wonderful to see you as well. I'm assuming you're still half Niwa too, am I right?" Grams asked as Dark nodded.

"I haven't gotten far enough to break the curse." Dark replied.

"WHAT?! There's a way to break the curse?" I exclaimed as Dark and Grams turned to me.

"You didn't know that?" Grams asked.

"No, how can you break it?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, legend says that when you find your true love and they confess it to you, you will become your true self. In your case Kurena you'd be Rhienna and Niwa would be Dark." Grams said as I blushed and Dark had to hide his face.

"I know you two are going out, don't worry. Wait, how long have you been dating?" Grams asked.

"I-uh-well-we-I-2 years." I said. "I was 12 when I met him."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, you've been going out since you were 12?!" Grams exclaimed.

"Hey, if I were Rhienna I'd be 16 almost 17 so ha!" I said as Dark smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's just that Dark is almost 18, so ya know." Grams said.

"I know." I said quietly.

"AHA!!" Grams exclaimed.

Dark and I jumped and then looked at her.

"Dark! Can I speak to you for a minute?" Grams asked excitedly as Dark looked confused.

"I guess." Dark said, glancing at me with a confused look before they went out in the hall.

"Dark, do you love her?" Grams asked with a sparkle in her eye.

Dark remained silent as he knew the answer but didn't know if he should respond.

"Dark? It's alright. You can tell me. I won't tell her." Grams said, coaxing him.

"I-I do. I do love her." Dark said, a gentle smile coming across his face.

"I knew it!! Dark, this could break both of your curses!" Grams exclaimed.

"Yes…but…what if she doesn't love me?" Dark asked.

"Dark, have you even seen the way she's looked at you? She loves you, no doubt about it, and besides you have been dating for 2 YEARS!!" Grams shouted.

"SHH!! She'll hear you! I'm not ready to tell her yet anyway." Dark replied quietly.

"Oh. Well, when the time is right it'll happen! Don't worry. But don't you want to be Dark forever?" Grams asked.

"Yes…but Kurena or Rhienna mean a lot to me. I don't want to scare her off." Dark replied with a solemn look on his face.

"You care about her very much don't you, Dark?" Grams asked with a soft smile.

Dark nodded.

I was getting anxious, after Grams' last outburst so I called to them. "Dark? Grams?"

"Oh, we're coming sweetheart. I'll go start breakfast!" Grams called as Dark walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that! Um, ya wanna head downstairs?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, sure why don-" before I could continue I suddenly felt really dizzy and almost fell on the floor but Dark caught me in time.

"Kurena?! What's wrong?" Dark asked with panic on his face.

"I-I feel really dizzy all of a sudden. I…" but I went unconscious before I could continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Krad

"Dark, is she awake yet?" my mom asked.

"No. I don't know what happened. She was fine!" Dark said with a stressed voice.

I had enough strength, that I laid my hand on his arm as I felt him jump a little and then he put a hand on my head.

"Kurena, are you alright? What happened?" Dark asked, frantically searching my face as I opened my eyes.

"I don't know, I just felt really dizzy and I guess I passed out." I said in a small voice.

Before anyone could respond my mom gasped.

"Kurena! Where'd you get THAT?!" mom exclaimed as she looked and saw a huge bruise on my stomach.

"Huh? How'd you even see that?" I asked as I put my shirt up so I could see it. I tried to remember where I got it.

"I just did! Now tell me!" mom replied as Dark glanced down but had to look away.

"I-I don't know where it came from!" I said.

"You're lying! Tell me!" my mom shouted.

"I'm not!" I said back, as Dark took my hand.

"Just tell me! It's okay!" mom shouted again as I cringed.

"STOP!! Look, Ms. Martez, Kurena doesn't remember, so leave her be." Dark said as he got a fierce look on his face.

My mom froze in shock and then stomped out of the room. I sat up, and Dark looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked as I slowly got up.

"Yeah." I said, wincing from the bruise. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Dark asked with concern as his arms went around me.

I nodded as I let myself relax in his arms before Dark muttered something.

"I love you." Dark said so softly I could barely hear him.

I didn't move and I felt Dark tense up a little, anticipating my reaction, but instead I said," I love you too."

"As soon as I said that, before Dark could say anything I felt a gut wrenching pain as I backed up and felt myself getting a little taller and felt myself age a little and glanced at Dark and saw him change slightly.

"Dark?" I asked quietly.

"Rhienna?" Dark asked in shock as he saw me.

"Does this mean…?" I asked.

Dark just smiled as he came over and kissed me before my grandma came in and then smiled happily as she saw us embracing each other.

"I guess you were ready." Grams said as she took me into her arms.

That night Dark and I flew into the night to go get something else when a third figure in white caught up with us.

"Krad?!" Dark asked in a shocked voice.

"I told ya I'd be back! And I see you have Rhienna with you too." Krad commented as he smiled at me. "Rhienna! Great to see you! Uh, you two look different. Am I missing something?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah…we'll explain later. Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah! I couldn't pass this up! What're we taking?" Krad replied.

"A vase. It's made out of gold." Dark replied.

"Awesome." Krad replied as we approached the building.

We silently snuck in and were able to grab the vase and get out of there in time to get it back to my house. Krad decided to come with us.

"Hey mom! We're home!" I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Hey hon! Did you get it?" my mom replied.

"Yeah, here ya go!" I said handing it over.

"Great! Oh! Krad! Long time no see! How have you been?" my mom said happily as Krad walked into the room.

"Ms. Martez! Nice to see you again! I've been good." Krad replied as he went to give her a hug.

That night, Dark came up to my room and Krad stayed over for the night.

"So, has Krad figured out that we'll be like this forever?" I asked as Dark placed me in his arms.

"Um, no, not yet. But I think he's beginning to catch on. It won't take him lo-" Dark was cut off as the phone rang.

"Oh, hold on. Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Meet me at the town square in 10 minutes. Refuse, and your boyfriend dies." A dark disfigured voice said and hung up.

I sat there shocked at what he'd said before I jumped up and went to get dressed. "I-I have to go somewhere." I said, trying to keep the shaking out of my voice.

"Uh, now? It's almost midnight!" Dark replied.

"Yeah, now." I said, getting ready to leave.

"Can I-" Dark started to say but I cut in.

"No. I have to go alone." I said seeing his shocked face. I turned and walked down the stairs and before I left I said softly, "I love you."

When I got to the square I saw a dark cloaked figure waiting at the fountain. I approached him and then stopped.

"What do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"You!" the figure replied and then grabbed me roughly around the waist and put his hand over my mouth. "Now, if you move or scream, you're dead. You will call Dark. Tell him to come here. I need to talk to him."

I took out my phone and dialed his number.

"Rhienna?" Dark asked as he picked up immediately. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I just need you to come here." I said trying not to cry.

"Of course! Where are you?" Dark said in a strained voice.

"I'm at the town square." I said.

"Okay, I'll be right there. And Rhienna?" Dark asked.

"Hm?" I said, tears silently streaming down my face.

"I love you too." Dark replied.

I really broke down crying then as I hung up. In less than 5 minutes Dark arrived and when he saw me he ran over.

"What'd you do to her?!" Dark demanded as he stopped a few feet away.

"Nothing." The figure said mockingly. "I need to talk to you, so listen. If you don't give me the golden key. I WILL kill Rhienna. If you do give it to me, I'll let her live."

"Fine. Give her to me and I promise I'll get it. I can get if now if you want." Dark replied.

"Alright, but you have to show me the key before I release her." The figure replied smartly.

Dark mumbled something and then he took off.

"When he comes back, you'll be gone." The figure said.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"I'm an enemy is all you need to know." He replied and before I could react he plunged a knife into my abdomen and then let me fall on the ground.

"Nnn…" I said, as I felt the pain begin to get bigger before I practically started screaming.

I heard the figure menacingly before he said," I decided to put a little extra in with the knife. Hahahahah!!"

I just lay there, grasping my wound and then I saw Dark. I saw Krad too.

"Ahh, there he is. And he's brought a friend too. All the better, they can watch you die." The figure said as they landed.

"RHIENNA!!" Dark exclaimed as he saw me on the ground. "What'd you do?!"

"I just gave her a wake-up call! She can't live forever!" the figure said mockingly.

Dark then shouted and then leapt at the figure and they started fighting.

"Rhienna!" Krad said as he placed a hand on mine to try to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks for coming." I said, struggling with the words.

"Don't mention it." Krad replied as he glanced up at Dark and the figure.

"Tell-Dark-I-nn-love-him" I said as I fought to try and breathe.

"Just a little longer, Rhienna! Please!" Krad said pleadingly.

I smiled briefly and I saw Dark run over and kneel down beside me.

"I am so sorry for not being able to save you!" Dark said, crying fierce tears as it began to pour down rain.

"I know. I…love…you…Dark." I said as I let myself give in and saw Dark mouth "I love you" and I was gone.

Epilogue

Dark yelled out in anguish that night. He had lost his true love. I'm pretty sure the world heard him scream that night. I'm happy now. I'm at peace. I watch over Dark every day. I say to myself, "We'll meet again, my love." No one…can keep us apart.


End file.
